


Case Z

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal travel upstate for a new case which very quickly turns very deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case Z

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A new round of gen prompt bingo is starting soon, so I think it's high time for me to finally wrap up my current bingo card :D This is as close to gore as I could make it, there is no way I was gonna do anything graphic and deadly to the boys themselves :P This one already gives me a bingo, but I'm still going for that cross bingo. Now I'm only 1 square away :D
> 
> This fills the _**gore**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gtifnphuk9xxip8/z.png?dl=0)  



End file.
